


I'm not hungry

by Tsukishima_kei16



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anorexia, anorexic logan sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_kei16/pseuds/Tsukishima_kei16
Summary: Logan sanders has anorexia, he has had it before but recovered without anyone knowing, but without support, he relapsed. I know this would never happen but I kin him and I'm projecting.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR ANOREXIA IF YOU HAVE STRUGGLED OR ARE CURRENTLY STRUGGLING WITH AN ED BE CAREFUL READING THIS.

Logan knew he shouldn't be starting this again, he knew he would soon begin to spiral out of control again and yet here he was in the midst of a bad relapse. He had managed to make himself recover without telling anyone the first time and has actually been doing well, but without any kind of support the thoughts came back, he couldn't escape.

Logan sat at the breakfast table, he was tired. "Do I have to be here? I have more important things to be doing." "aw c'mon Loggie we should eat together like a family" "Fine, Virgil if you're making coffee please make me some aswell "Sure"

After a few minutes Virgil set down the cup of coffee in front of Logan and sat next to Roman "Thank you" Logan said sipping his beverage. 

Logan finished drinking his coffee and excused himself from the table heading to him room.

Logan stared absent mindedly into the mirror in his room, He had only recently gotten into his old habits but he was already getting dizzy more and more often, but he wasn't anywhere near his goal. The person in the mirror disgusted him.

A week later

Logan had been fasting for an entire week now. He told the others he was to busy to come out of his room to get away with it. But little did he know the others where currently talking about him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what's wrong but something is, he seems so much more tired, and pale and I'm worried. We should call him out here" Patton said to everyone "Yea, I'm worried to" Virgil responded "I'll go get him" Roman said standing up and retrieving Logan.

Logan sighed as he was dragged out by Roman "I don't see why you feel the need to interrupt my work" "Just come" "Fine"

Roman sat down and Logan stood next to the table where everyone was sitting "What is this?" "Lo we're worried.." Patton said "About what?" Logan asked wanting to get this over with.

"We noticed you weren't looking so good L" Virgil said "Well I'm fine can I go now?" "No" Janus said appearing out of nowhere. Logan looked to him, Remus was also there using Janus's shoulder as an arm rest. "when did you- when did you get here?" Logan asked "Just now, But I heard the conversation" "....Ok, but this is a useless conversation since I am fine" "Logan somethings up, I am deceit I know when someone's lying"

Logan's vision began fogging up a bit and felt dizzy, this had happened often sitting down usually helped.  
Logan sat down on the couch rubbing his temples waiting for his vision to come back while everyone watched. Logan's vision slowly came back and he felt a hand on his shoulder

He looked up at Patton who looked worried and noticed the others had sat around him on the couch.

"Hey Virg can you go get him some hot coco and a snack? It might help" Roman asked "I'm not a child I don't need that" Virgil got up to do it anyways "It's not childish warm drinks can help in stressful situations" "well I'm not eating or drinking anything, I'm not a child and I'm fine" "What about a peanut butter and crofters sandwich?" Patton suggested "No" "I'm sure you'll change your mind once I make it, be right back!" Logan sighed and Patton brought back the sandwich "here you go!" Patton said placing it on the coffee table.

Logan pushed it away "I said I don't want it, Can I just go now?" "Don't you love crofters Lo?" Roman asked  
"If you tell us what's wrong you can leave a lot quicker" Virgil pointed out 

"Again there's nothing wrong. And I'm not hungry" Logan's stomach growled loudly and he wrapped him arms around it to try to silence it.

"...I think I know what's happening but I hope I'm wrong" Janus stated and everyone looked at him "Logan if you could please answer honestly, You have an eating disorder, don't you"  
Logan froze and his heart started beating faster "No, That's preposterous I am logic and that would be illogical" 

"Then eat, prove it" Remus said "Oh why do you care Remus, and besides I said I'm not hungry"  
"I'm the liar that's my job so stop lying" Janus replied. "Fine whatever I'll eat it, you're all getting carried away" Logan spoke calmly but he was panicking inside 'peanut butter, jam, bread. All high in calories. He brought the sandwich to his mouth slowly his heart beating faster, he felt hot and dizzy 'NO I can't have a panic attack right now!' He thought. 

His breath was shaky and he threw the sandwich down and covered his face with his hands "I can't" He said.

Authors note: The comfort will be in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

All was silent for a moment except for Logan's deep breathing to calm himself. Logan felt Patton wrap his arms around him hugging him, He felt tears on Patton's face "Lo.." Virgil breathed, Logan didn't say anything "Lo ...I'm so sorry.." Roman said in the silence. "Can I go now." Logan asked his breath still shaky "Logan, Please talk to us" Logan sighed his hands still covering his face and the newly forming tears in his eyes.

"Patton it doesn't matter.""Yes it does, please" "Lo, we all care" Virgil said "It doesn't matter it hasn't even been that long this time" Logan said in an annoyed voice "...This time?" Roman asked 'Shit' Logan thought.

"Logan, Just talk to us, nothing has to happen yet..just talk" Janus said from behind him. "FINE, YES I HAVE ANOREXIA.OK. IT DOESN'T MATTER" Logan yelled slamming his fist down on the coffee table revealing his teared up eyes, Patton hugged him tighter and Logan broke down

he felt warm tears streaming down his face, and he felt everyone, including Janus and Remus hug him. He felt like a vulnerable child but he didn't push them away, he didn't know why.

A few moments passed and everyone let go of him. 

"Logan..While we talk how about you eat something? Please ? It can be small." "No" "Logan I get it, it's hard but it's hard for us to watch this to." Remus said being serious for once 

"Something small" Logan finally said.

Patton brought back some fruits and placed them in front of him

Logan went to grab an apple, everyone was watching. He hated people watching him eat, he felt weak and ashamed "Could...Everyone stop staring." Logan asked and everyone tried to look away.   
Logan finished the apple, he knew it was low in calories but he still felt gross.

"Logan, I know I am the one to mainly compliment myself but you are very important, to Thomas and to all of us, please take care of yourself" Roman announced and Logan only nodded in response.

"I have an idea Pat" Janus said and Patton looked at him "We will all eat at least one meal a day together" 

Patton nodded eagerly "I can make it healthy if it'll help Loggie" "I assume I can't exactly say no?" Logan asked and everyone shook their head. "...fine" Logan finally said knowing he would regret it later.


End file.
